Exposed surfaces of boats are vulnerable to corrosion and weather damage because of their proximity to water, humidity and corrosive salts. Fasteners or snaps on a boat are especially vulnerable to corrosion and dirt and salt build-up because they are usually formed of metal and incorporate semi-confined areas where moisture, dirt and salt can collect. Such fasteners are commonly used to attach canvas tarps for covering a boat when docked. When the fasteners corrode, they become less effective and may fail to properly secure a tarp. Additionally, corroded and discolored fasteners are unsightly and detract from the aesthetic appeal of the boat.
Existing techniques for maintaining the fasteners of a boat may include employing a rag and cleaning chemicals to remove corrosion and salt from the fastener. However, using harsh chemicals to maintain and clean a fastener may cause damage to the surrounding surfaces of the boat. Alternatively, boaters may use a hard tool, such as a brush with metallic bristles or a small flat edge on a screwdriver, to scrape away corrosion. However, utilizing a tool with a metallic end may likewise cause damage to the surface of the boat or the fastener intended to be cleaned.
Another maintenance technique may incorporate the application of a grease-type lubricant, such as petroleum jelly, directly to a fastener with a swab or other applicator in order to protect the fastener from corrosion. However, these types of lubricants are often messy and difficult to work with, making it particularly difficult to apply just enough lubrication to the fastener without applying an excess amount. Petroleum jelly also tends to run and ooze when exposed to the sun for a long period of time.